


We'll get caught.

by exhoniees



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Baekhyun secretary, Blowjobs, Chaeyoung model, Chanyeol CEO, Chanyeol adores Baekhyun, Cheating, F/M, Fingering, Hair Pulling, Humiliation, Kinks, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Secrets, Sir Kink, Smut, Taeyeon stay at home wife, Teasing, a lot of dirty talk, degrading, getting caught, happy ending 4 everyone?, hella steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhoniees/pseuds/exhoniees
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun love each other but can't have each other, they have wives.[ ON HOLD ]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Taeyeon, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Park chanyeol/Park Chae young
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. The beginning

"Y-yes sir! Like that! Goood.. yes your cock is great! I'm c-close.." 

Baekhyun was flat on his back, on top of Chanyeol's desk, with his legs in the air and something between them. His head rolled back and his hair flew back with it, the soft brown locks fell away and revealed more of his forehead. The CEO's files were sprawled all around the floor along with his briefcase, phone, stationary, both their clothes and his clock. It was way past midnight, maybe around 1:55am, all of the workers had gone home allowing Bakehyun to be as loud as he wished. 

Chanyeol was concentrated on thrusting his hips and banging his body against the hotter male below him, every thrust was angled perfectly and each one hit the spot that made Baekhyun squirm and scream. His soft yet strong hands gently gripped onto the smaller's perky hips and held him down /tightly/ to his place,maybe enough to slightly bruise, whilst continuously pumping his thick cock in and out of the super tight heat. The larger man let his eyes trail down and marvel at Baekhyun's body, the way the sweat glistened under the lamp light; all the hickeys and love bites; how the man's back arches up and off the desk, whenever Chanyeol and Baekhyun were together, everything of Baekhyun's is beautiful to him.

Squelching noises filled the room as Baekhyun's mouth fell into an 'o' shape and the only thing that would come out from it was soft airy gasps. Chanyeol loved it most when Baekhyun got like that, it meant he was edging there. He watched Baekhyun's sultry face turn into something somehow more erotic: his brows knitted up and his eyes squeezed shut so hard, saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth and tears brimmed his water line - daring to fall. 

"I'm coming sir! Sir, sir please! IMCOMINGIMCOMINGIMCOMING.."

Baekhyun did what exactly that. He came like never before. His whole body shook with that amazing orgasm. His bottom lip was caught between his two rows of teeth, his legs felt like jelly as they twitched gently in the air and he could still feel Chanyeol inside him; pounding into him so recklessly. He came long, too. White spurts of sperm kept spouting out of his worn cock with every jerking movement, it was like Chanyeol was trying to milk him dry. And as he just came down from his high, they were already onto the next bit.

"Get up."

Baekhyun did as he was told, despite his jelly legs, despite his post-orgasm state, despite his fatigue he still got up and knelt down in front of Chanyeol. After all he was his boss. 

"Come on, take my cock into your mouth the same way you did it with your dirty ass, or should I fuck this hole too?"

As if it were a rhetorical question, which it probably was, Chanyeol shoved his long and wet dick into Baekhyun's hot mouth. His mouth and hole felt the same, each as appetising as the other, however hearing his lover gag on his length or even feeling the wet muscle lick up and down his shaft did something a little extra. Chanyeol could see Baekhyun was struggling to keep up with his sharp thrusts, spit was dripping from his cock and down his chin, Baekhyun's eyes had rolled back and the choking noises became much more frequent. Only Chanyeol could make Baekhyun this way. 

Baekhyun loved the way Chanyeol's cock made his mouth stretch. The slight burn paired with repetitive thrusts felt so good to him, if you couldn't tell: Baekhyun loved whoring himself out for his sir and Chanyeol loves his whore side.

"Mmmfuck you cock-sucking slut, I'm about to cum, pull off."

Chanyeol's large hand grabbed Baekhyun's bouncy locks and jerked his head back, with a pop Chanyeol's dick fell out from Baekhyun's mouth and into his two small hands. He always used two hands to jerk Chanyeol off, Chanyeol was blessed lengthwise and in girth, and two hands just about managed to cover most of his cock. Up and down went Baekhyun's hands in such a rush, he poked out his tongue and gave the long member kitty licks all over its underside and tip. 

"Cum all over my face, paint my face white..!"

One stroke, another stroke, by the third stroke Chanyeol was cumming already. It got all over Baekhyun's lips, eyelashes, bits were in his hair and some even landed on his collar bones; it was such a dirty yet incredibly sexy sight to see. Chanyeol was groaning and grunting, then even louder when Baekhyun moved forwards and cleaned up the head of his cock with his small pink tongue, flicking it up and down, digging it into his slit essentially taking every drop of cum for himself. 

**2:05AM**

"Whew, you're fucking loud."

Chanyeol joked aloud, Baekhyun was sitting on his lap with his boxers and shirt on, however Chanyeol decided to stick to his boxers. Baekhyun blushed at the stupid remark and flicked Chanyeol's nipple, that'll show him thought Baekhyun. But anyway, it's like Chanyeol to get cheeky after sex, he's like a monster: one second really hot then the next a fucking goof ball. 

"Oh fuck off."

"HAHAHA.. It's hot don't get me wrong."

Baekhyun just rolled his eyes and snuggled himself into Chanyeol's body warmth. Then he felt something run down then back up his left thigh, obviously it was Chanyeol's hand. Funny how that one action already had Baekhyun's breath hitching and his heart racing. 

"Another round then?"

"CHANYEOL NO... I have to get back to Taeyeon, remember?"

It was clear to see Chanyeol's smile instantly dropped but not because of the rejection but because he remembered Baekhyun's not his. He hesitantly nodded his head and bit his lip. No matter how many times the two of them hooked up the saddest part was knowing it's only a hookup; that he never really had his heart. But tonight something in Chanyeol changed, he wanted a change. 

"Yeah, you're absolutely right. I'll drive you home."

**2:37AM**

After many minutes of dressing back into their correct clothes and covering up marks that shouldn't really be seen - by anyone really - they were all set to go. Baekhyun sat in the passenger seat of Chanyeol's black jeep SUV and nervously twiddled his thumbs whilst Chanyeol focused on the road, both hands on the wheel gripping tight. Usually conversation of some sort would spark up, Baekhyun was the talkative type, but Baekhyun thought otherwise because Chanyeol had a stern look on his face. 

**2:55AM**

Thank God Chanyeol sped Baekhyun home, if he were a minute, or even so a second, later Taeyeon would've probably made her own way to his workplace. Once they had pulled up at the house, Baekhyun undid his seat belt and was already reaching for the door before feeling a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Tell her I said hi.. and uh.. tonight was nice."

Baekhyun turned around and locked gazes with the man staring at him with a sad smile. He held his breath and Chanyeol thought this time was better than any other, Baekhyun watched him lean in. Chanyeol swore they would've kissed, Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol's breath fanning on his cheeks, but the universe was never in their favour.

"BAEKHYUN! GET YOUR ASS INSIDE RIGHT NOW AND EXPLAIN WHY IT'S 3AM AND YOU'RE ONLY GETTING IN NOW! OH AND HELLO CHANYEOL."

That was the sound of Baekhyun's wife screaming after him once she had spotted Chanyeol's SUV pulling up. Holy fuck she's gonna awaken the whole neighbourhood sighed Baekhyun. He flashed his boss a small apologetic smile before quickly stepping out the car and whispering a bye and good luck. It was OK though, Chanyeol understood. 

"Hey babe. I'm tired, I'll explain in the morning." 

With a kiss on her cheek and a pat on her back Baekhyun headed into the house. 

And that night Baekhyun went to sleep way after Taeyeon, in fear she might spot the hickeys on his neck, he'd also wake up extra early too. 

**3.20AM**

"Chanyeol! I fucking hate you so much! How dare you come back so late?!"

*"Sorry, work was really tight." 

"Yeah you'd better be fucking sorry and give me some cash, I'm going out with some friends so don't come after me."

"No you have enough anyway. And I wouldn't wanna ..."

Chanyeol couldn't sleep that night, he missed Baekhyun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first ever fanfic pls like it 😔 😔 pls don't hate Chanyeol for being so harsh at the start Baekkie likes it that way 🤭 I'll be updating this story every Friday at 6PM GMT+1 (UK timezone) so be sure to always check! um btw just to make it a little easier to understand. Chanyeol and Baekhyun are in love. Baekhyun doesn't show it as much and neither does Chanyeol. Taeyeon is a women of few but strong words. Chaeyoung is a gold digging selFISH B**** *** wife..  
> Please give me lots and lots of kudos + comments :)  
> *plus y'all saw what i did there? ;)


	2. Make the deal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol and Baekhyun love each other but can't have each other, they have wives.

**6:36AM**

It was Friday, Taeyeon had woken up with an empty bed and Baekhyun had already fled from the house. As he stood outside of his house he realised his car wasn't in the driveway, fuck he thought, he remembered he'd left it at his work parking lot because Chanyeol chose to drive him home. It was definitely the bus then. 

**8:15AM**

Chanyeol only managed an hour or two of sleep on the couch before being woke up by the sound of the front door slamming shut, his wife stood in front of him completely drunk with two girls by her side; struggling to keep her standing. The TV was blasting loud theme song music from the speakers and Chanyeol remembered he was binge watching his favourite TV show on Netflix before passing out. He took one look at her and shook his head.

"That's alright ladies I'll take it from here."

And the two women left.

Chanyeol assisted Chaeyoung to the bathroom and held her hair back as she threw up. He sighed gently and remembered there was a time when he really did enjoy life with Chaeyoung. Strangely, watching her throw out all of her stomach's content reminded him of those memories. The two of them used to go drinking and clubbing all the time, with Baekhyun and Taeyeon too, Chaeyoung would always drink too much and Chanyeol would always take good care of her. Marriage really does change people, or maybe that's time.

Chanyeol was a little late for his journey to work so once she was in bed he was off, in a hurry to meet Baekhyun. 

**8:16AM**

Baekhyun heard a ping come from his blazer pocket, after putting it onto silent mode, he saw that he had gotten a text from his boss saying he'd be a little late at the office, but Baekhyun wasn't stupid, he could tell because an hour or so had managed to pass by since the secretary got there - he got there around 7:04AM - and he was still waiting on his boss. He quickly replied to the message.

Ok, you've got a meeting at 9:00AM with the company you wanted to collaborate with, be safe. -B

**8:40AM**

Chanyeol, in the best self-matured manner possible, burst through the double doors of his very large building and was greeted by busy workers running around the place; preparing for the meeting with the Oh company. His company have been building up to this moment and the day has finally arrived. Now taking the elevator up, all 60 something floors, took a little while but once he made it to the the level his office was situated on, he was met with a not so pleased Baekhyun. 

In Baekhyun's hands were two cups of now-cold-coffee and under his left arm was an Ipad. Minor details minor details Chanyeol thought and proceeded to walk, not before grabbing his cup of beverage from his secretary, and of course Baekhyun followed in haste. Chanyeol's legs were longer of course.. and he wasn't just banged last night.

"Mr. Byun, how long till the meeting begins?"

"Mr. Park, you have approximately 20 minutes left however Mr. Oh gets to business arrangements quite punctually and sometimes even earlier so I'd say 15 minutes sir."

"I see. You will be accompanying me in the meeting to take notes about closing the deal, I assume?"

"Yes Mr. Park. After this meeting you will have a free schedule until dinner later with Mr. Oh and his secretary at 7PM at XX restaurant." 

"Would you like to grab lunch with me later then?"

They both stopped in their tracks, and when Baekhyun turned to look at his boss, the man was glowing (as always) and flashing him a cheeky smile.

"um.. 11 minutes remaining Mr. Park." 

Baekhyun smiled back, and if you listened close enough you could even hear his light snickering. Not even waiting for Chanyeol he went on ahead and made it to the glass door, which opened to the meeting room. The large table in the middle had about 8 seats, two at each end and 3 on either side, obviously the two CEO's in the room will be seated at opposite ends and their secretary's will be closely seated; by their right hand-side. 

After being inside, seated and busy staring into the cloudy sky outside for 6 minutes straight, Chanyeol flicked his left hand up and stared hard at his wrist-watch. There was only about 5 minutes left.. where was the "punctual" and "prompt" man Baekhyun was just on about. Suddenly, as if it were timed, came Mr. Oh and his secretary and two other board members following behind him through the door. The two men who were waiting quickly stood up and put on their happy faces. 

Hand shakes went all around the 6 men then everyone found their respective seats. Chanyeol had a strong feeling in his gut that this meeting would go deliciously.

**9:55AM**

"And that'll be all, thank you for your time. I hope you do accept my deal."

Chanyeol cleared his throat, stood up and shook all of their hands by protocol however when he took Mr. Oh's hand into his they locked eyes for a moment. 

"Please, call me Sehun. I have a feeling we'll be joining you." 

And after those last words everyone else had already left and Sehun was the last to leave the room. In the corner of his eye Chanyeol could see Baekhyun caught in a daze, the sun had come to make an appearance and had left Baekhyun's skin and smile glowing brighter than ever. Chanyeol could swear his secretary was a living angel because everything about him was so perfect. 

Baekhyun sat on top of the table and gripped the edge with both dainty hands, his fluffy brown hair fell in front of his soft eyes and his plump pink lips unconsciously hung ajar. He didn't hear the heavy footsteps approaching him, he didn't even feel his boss slipping between his legs nor did he see the giant male leaning in for a kiss however his lips moved in sync with Chanyeol's when he kissed him. It was only meant to be a small kiss, for celebration, but one thing lead to another. His arms automatically went to around his boss's neck as he felt two strong limbs wrap around his body.

"Still down for lunch later?"

"Mhm.."

"Strange though.. I have an appetite right now."

They spoke hurried words between their kisses but nothing could ruin this moment, Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun closer to him and wrapped his long legs around his lower abdomen, his large hands cupped Baekhyun's perky ass as they massaged the two globes of fat through the fabric whilst Baekhyun threw his arms around his neck. From that action, Baekhyun's mouth opened wider and inside slid Chanyeol's mischievous tongue, it licked the roof of his mouth and it played around with his own tongue. 

Baekhyun sucked on his boss's bottom lip, he nipped and wet it with his saliva so much that when the two pulled away for a moment too long to catch their breath it was quite blatant that Chanyeol's lips were swollen and glossier than they were before. Chanyeol leant in again, but Baekhyun stopped him with a finger on his mouth. 

"What if someone hears, or worse.. what if they catch us?"

A smirk formed on Chanyeol's face after that question, Baekhyun didn't like that face. A trail of kisses went up his jawline and Chanyeol's mouth stopped at his ear, a shiver went up his spine but he still managed to keep his cool, the CEO's breath was warm against his skin and his voice was a low whisper when he spoke.

"...Then be sir's good boy and stay quiet when I fuck you. Yeah? I don't like an audience."

Baekhyun replied with a shy nod. It was evident that Chanyeol's mind was now filled with lustful ideas, he started to speak with a much more dominant tone and his sentences were more like commandments than statements, Baekhyun loved being taken care or control of so when Chanyeol got like this Baekhyun's mind immediately flips to submissive mode.

Baekhyun pulled his arms back and placed his hands on Chanyeol's shoulders as his head rolled back in pleasure-filled agony, sloppy and wet kisses decorated his neck and new hickeys came to join older ones just from last night. His fingers curled up into a fist against the man's broad shoulders as he felt Chanyeol bite on the skin covering his Adam's apple and shuddered feeling Chanyeol's cold tongue lick over the bruise. 

Chanyeol's palms found their way up Baekhyun's shirt and rubbed across his flat chest, his large fingers pinched the rosy buds and tugged at them eliciting an excited moan from the secretary. Chanyeol moved up to Baekhyun's face again, he pressed their foreheads together and teased the smaller by giving his wobbly lips little licks.

"Suck my cock baby. Get it nice and wet for me, so when I fuck your pussy you can hear all the noises it makes."

A sharp jolt was sent to Baekhyun's brain, Chanyeol had flicked his nipple so hard that it still throbbed and it became even more sensitive.

"Hurry up."

The words came out sharper than the previous time so Baekhyun pushed off the table and dropped instantly to his knees. Baekhyun felt incredibly needy right now but if he behaved well enough he would get a much better prize, shakily he undid his boss's belt and yanked his suit pants down to his knees. The CEO's cock was outlined so clearly through the briefs it was enough to excite Baekhyun further. 

No matter how hard he tried, Baekhyun loved to tease. His more "innocent" side said do as you're told but his bratty demon told him a little play doesn't kill anyone, Baekhyun agreed; a little fun does no harm. He brought his palms up, but not to pull down the band of Chanyeol's boxers instead to the hidden bulge in Chanyeol's pants, he rubbed the massive cock in jerking motions - pushing Chanyeol a little more to the edge.

He opened his mouth and sucked on the tip through the thin fabric, a curse word fell from Chanyeol's lips, a little patch on his underwear had gotten wet with Baekhyun's spit. Baekhyun's hands never stopped the slow naughty pace they went and his mouth kept suckling gently at his cock's head. 

"Do it properly."

Chanyeol's voice was almost like something he'd never heard before, there was a slight growl in the back of his voice and each word was spat out, holy fuck Baekhun was definitely doing this again. Then something out of the blue happened, Chanyeol held Baekhyun's head and pushed it right against his hard-on, his body even smelt good.

"Take my boxers off with that slutty mouth of yours." 

Chanyeol had that tone again, the way he spoke made Baekhyun's insides squeal, he felt like he'd do anything if Chanyeol told him to with that voice. Not wasting any more time Baekhyun grabbed the hem of the calvin klein boxers with his teeth and slowly dragged down, his eyes were focusing up on Chanyeol's expression so much that he didn't see the massive cock in front of him until it smacked his forehead. 

The sight of the proudly standing cock an inch away from his face had Baekhyun drooling from the upturned corner's of his lips but he sat there still, adoring the size of the thing even though he's seen it so many times. 

"Guess I'm fucking this hole first." 

At the moment Baekhyun opened his mouth, ready to take on Chanyeol's monster cock, the CEO already had other plans. He snapped his hips and shoved his entire cock down the secretary's throat, Baekhyun was of course taken so aback that his chin jerked up a little but his experience with taking Chanyeol's cock had trained him to loosen up his throat whilst lathering the man up. Chanyeol's hips moved back and forth in a steady fast rhythm pushing his cock further down the smaller's throat each time until his balls pressed up against Baekhyun's chin. 

Baekhyun's brows furrowed upwards and his dopey eyes contained contact with his boss's dark orbs, his hands found purchase on the side of Chanyeol's shapely legs as he stuck out his tongue for his lover to fuck his mouth harder. Chanyeol looked down at his sultry face and swore he almost came, "fuuuck.." he muttered. Baekhyun was slowly beginning to bop his head in time with each thrust he delivered, out of curiosity Chanyeol halted his hips and to his luck Baekhyun kept going.

His two small hands barely managed to cover even the girth of Chanyeol's dick let alone the length and Baekhyun loved seeing the size difference. His mouth sloppily went up and down the already wet cock and his hands massaged the base of his thick penis, moans slipped from his mouth and occasionally Baekhyun would gag but the sound of that satisfied Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun managed to look so seductive even with teardrops in his eyes and dripping saliva on his chin then a familiar feeling built up in Chanyeol's stomach, he was getting closer to his climax and it seemed Baekhyun had caught onto that after tasting a few drops of pre-cum in his mouth.

"It's alright Baek.. pull off now."

Baekhyun did pull off, but his hands worked faster and his tongue licked stripes up Chanyeol's dick and dug the top of his tongue into his cock's slit, his small mouth closed around the head and sucked generously. Chanyeol was trying so hard to not cum but Baekhyun's behaviour was persistent, his breath was a little shaky and a line of sweat covered his hairline. Chanyeol guessed if he let Baekhyun continue misbehaving he definitely would cum but he really wanted to cum inside Baekhyun's ass first. 

"Cheeky fucking whore."

Chanyeol hissed at his lover before yanking his head off from his cock, a small tap was planted on the side of Baekhyun's face as a warning but Baekhyun couldn't care less about the warning; he almost caught Chanyeol off guard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY SM FOR THE LATE UPDATE.. i dont even have the right to do that.. forgive me? :(  
> i just cant believe it's already FRIDAY :0  
> ive also decided to give music suggestions at the start of some chapters, so you can really get in the mood and understand the people in the story. be sure to always look for the some in the beginning notes and if they're not there then I probably think music that wouldn't really match the mood.  
> the beginning of this story had so much time in it.. like actual time, it got so confusing and i ended up doing a lot of work. ehh still dont know if i got it right.. comment down below a well done for me? qwq  
> ty all so much for the love already :) i hope this story gets super successful. ill work harder and make longer chapters if you guys really motivate me 💖💖
> 
> ps. i think i kinda flopped this chapter.. y'all like that cliffhanger?


	3. Make the deal - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol and Baekhyun love each other but can't have each other, they have wives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song(s): Let's Fall in Love For the Night - FINNEAS  
> Feels Like Summer - Childish Gambino

Baekhyun was still kneeling on the floor looking up and awaiting the next command from Chanyeol, frankly he would've gotten up by now but he's incredibly embarrassed about something; during the time he was sucking on Chanyeol's dick he had managed to get his own pre-cum all over the front of his trousers and so there was quite a visible wet patch. 

"Get up and bend yourself over the table, show sir how much you want his cock."

Baekhyun cursed in his head but he did as we was told, he slowly stood up with shaky legs and grabbed the edge of table with hands before leaning forward and pressing his stomach flat against the glass. Chanyeol's hands tugged harshly at the waist band of Baekhyun's pants and boxers until they both fell completely to the floor and pooled around his feet.

The secretary's cheeks flushed a bright pink once he felt the cold air slap his ass, he felt incredibly exposed in front of his boss but he didn't hide away. Baekhyun wiggled his ass side to side and spread his ass cheeks aside to display his asshole, he clenched his hole as hard as he could and released the rim letting it wink at the male standing behind him. 

Chanyeol had to suck in his breath and mentally count to three, he was so close to pouncing on his lover but another thought shot into his brain; the man was apparently on fire with ideas today. 

He leant forward and draped his body over the smaller's and put his mouth next to his ear, he rubbed his cock inside Baekhyun's ass crack and against his cunt but didn't push in. Chanyeol rolled his hips and made more friction between the genitals, fuck Baekhyun muttered under his breath. He thought he was about to get what he was longing for. 

"I saw how wet you got whilst you sucked me off, horny bitch. Why don't you finger yourself too?" 

Chanyeol moved his cock to underneath Baekhyun's balls and rubbed against the smaller cock, the secretary cried aloud - not just because of the friction but also because he still wasn't screaming Chanyeol's name. 

He put in a finger and began to push it in and out, not enough, another one of his fingers went inside and his digits began working faster. Baekhyun tried to copy how Chanyeol fingered his ass, he curled his fingers and felt himself itch a place that made him see stars, his breathing grew heavier and lewd moans shot out from Baekhyun's mouth from time to time; Chanyeol's fingers were much better but he could manage this. 

Chanyeol latched his mouth onto Baekhyun's ear and nibbled at the shell, he retracted his hips to drag his cock underneath Baekhyun's balls only to move them forwards again as if he were fucking into Baekhyun's pussy. 

Baekhyun's stomach filled with a fluttery light feeling because he felt so good from both places, his moans pitched and came even quicker. Chanyeol's hips accelerated and his cock rubbed against Baekhyun's more frantically, unconsciously Baekhyun's fingers followed the same pace whilst he made 2 fingers turn to 3. Chanyeol went at a steady pace, slamming his pelvis against Baekhyun's plushy ass cheeks.

"mmmmfuck yeah.. we're so doing this again."

Chanyeol's voice was smooth in Baekhyun's ear, the way he dragged out his curse word and spoke so casually made his cock jump.

"Sir.. p-please?"

Baekhyun's voice was hoarse and came out a little too quietly for his liking, out of the bed Baekhyun was a loud and confident person but in these circumstances he can't even manage a complete sentence. 

"Please what?"

Please don't be a fucking dickhead right now, thought Baekhyun.

"Y-your.. cock sir..."

"What about it baby?"

Baekhyun could basically hear the smirk Park was wearing.

"I n-need it.."

"I mean, you have it, no?"

If Chanyeol wasn't making him feel this good at this moment, Baekhyun for sure would've punched him.

"Sir please.. I need it in me.."

Baekhyun felt a hand snake down and wrap around his leaking cock, his mouth fell wide open and his brows knitted, he tried to push his thighs together but whenever he attempted he felt Chanyeol squeeze his dick. As the CEO started jerking the male off, he cooed at the smaller underneath him.

"What was that? You're a little too quiet."

Baekhyun felt like crying, God he felt way too good almost as if he were on cloud 9, he wanted to scream so hard. Maybe he just should. 

"Sir! Please.. I need you to fuck me..!"

His words came out uneven and little sobs interrupted his speech at times, but he did seem more confident. Somehow nothing was ever enough for his boss.

"come again?"

Chanyeol ran his thumb over Baekhyun's cockhead's slit, he extorted a choked moan from his secretary but yet not the reaction he wanted. It was a little petty sure but Chanyeol wanted to make Baekhyun beg after teasing like he did earlier. 

"Oh God! Sir.. I'm begging you! Fuck my pussy, fuck me hard sir! I _need_ to feel it deep inside me! So deep that I go delirious on your cock! Make me cum like you always do.."

"Yeah I thought so, only I can make you cum."

Once standing back up, he seized Baekhyun's not so busy hand and pinned both his wrists on either side of his head, he moved back letting his cock spring up from between Baekhun's legs and lead the tip of his dick to Baekhyun's heat. 

He slowly inserted his penis through the tight circle of muscles, Baekhyun felt every single inch rub against his walls and felt his rim burn from the stretch; 3 of his own fingers couldn't prepare himself for Chanyeol's monster cock. 

Baekhyun released a long drawn out moan once the cock was fully sheathed inside of his warm pussy, Chanyeol snapped his hips forward and started with his hard thrusts. His body moved forward with every time Chanyeol pushed in with his hair bouncing slightly.

Baekhyun rested his cheek on the cold glass of the table and looked up at the man behind him, sweat dampened Chanyeol's black hair and his brows furrowed in concentration and it paid off too. Every delivered thrust slammed Chanyeol's cock right into his g-spot. 

The CEO looked down at the small man below him, his shirt rode up his back and the back of his neck glistened with a thin layer of sweat. Baekhyun's ass jiggled every time his hips came in contact with them and his hole sucked every part of him inside.

"M-more sir! I need more!!"

Chanyeol moved his hands grabbed Baekhyun's elbows and yanked him up and off the table, he held both arms behind his back and drove his hips harder into Baekhyun's pussy. The room filled with Baekhyun screaming, Chanyeol's groans and the sound of bare skin slapping against each other. 

Chanyeol drew his cock out, almost halfway, and rammed it straight back inside without the littlest care about what it would do to Baekhyun. He did this a few good times, each time had Baekhyun screaming a different curse word, before returning back to his normal pace. 

"Oh holy FUCK! You make me feel good sir!! SO GOOD! Fuuuuuck I might cum! Can I cum sir?!! I deserve to cum right?!"

"Yeah go on then, cum and dirty the floors baby."

Chanyeol was about to release Baekhyun's right arm so he could jerk Baekhyun off to completion but he was totally surprised the male had came from Chanyeol's cock alone; that did something to his ego.

As Baekhyun rode his high he clenched down so hard on Chanyeol's cock that Chanyeol couldn't even deliver proper blows anymore, and once Baekhyun had come down finished he felt a warm pleasant liquid filling him up before blacking out.

**. . .**

"And sleeping ugly is finally awake!!"

"Shut the fuck up you prick.."

Chanyeol laughed at Baekhyun's cursing with his sleepy voice because he sounded just like an angry troll, he ruffled his hair and shifted in his seat. Baekhyun felt around himself and realised he was actually sitting on top of Chanyeol's lap in his boxers and his shirt, Chanyeol wore nothing but underwear. It took a while for his to adjust to the light but when they did he scanned the room, he saw that same glass wall and that same view of Seoul then remembered where he was and.. what had happened.

"How long have I been out?"

"About 30 minutes. You like to talk in your sleep, did you know that? ...Something about 'Beat my pussy up', you're freaky."

Baekhyun's neck up went a bright pink colour, he stood up and gathered his clothes that were dotted all around the floor. But whatever bullshit Chanyeol was saying was completely irrelevant, what if someone had heard them, Baekhyun's turned his head to the man in the chair and as his eyes widened realisation hit him. Oh God what if someone had heard them! 

"DID SOMEONE HEAR US CHANYEOL?"

The CEO just did a silly smile and stretched his arms as if he hadn't heard a word the man screamed, he was taking his time stretching.. a long time actually. Baekhyun gave up searching for an answer from him, he stood still and groaned out of utter anger and frustration. 

"CHIIILL.. you sound like you're gonna kill someone..."

"I WILL. And if I'm doing the killing.. and you're the only other person in here-"

"OK fine!! Cranky bitch... I sent everyone an email last night telling them they were free to go once the meeting with Mr.Oh was done."

Hearing those words come out of Chanyeol's mouth felt like a heavy heavy _heavy_ weight had been lifted of his shoulders, Chanyeol is so fucking lucky he's the CEO. Then Baekhyun's tummy rumbled, like really loud. 

"What, you hungry?"

"No shit. Your dick ain't real food."

Chanyeol howled with laughter from that comeback, he had a better one."

"You were eating it like it was though.. weird."

Baekhyun threw his blazer in Chanyeol's face, he hopes Chanyeol suffocates from that. The secretary was busy getting dressed up and Chanyeol just sat on his lazy ass scrolling through his phone watching tiktok dances, Baekhyun wondered everyday how one can be so different in and out of bed. 

"You promised me lunch. It's almost past lunch. I want lunch, get me lunch!"

Baekhyun whined like a spoilt kid, he really thought Chanyeol would listen to him but he did the exact opposite. He just nodded his head and continued to stare at the phone screen, God Baekhyun really wanted to kill him right now. 

"Then.. we must be professional from now on. Do not call me, contact me, find me or touch me. Good day."

And that was Baekhyun walking out of the door. That was the door slamming and just like that, Chanyeol was left alone in the vast room.

"Hey- Hey Baek watch this... Baek?"

SHIT he didn't realise Baekhyun had said anything nor did he acknowledge the fact that he was already making his way out, Chanyeol rushed putting his clothes on and ran out of the meeting room door trying to at least catch a glimpse of Baekhyun then a voice spoke behind him.

"Fix your hair, I want tteokbokki." 

**. . .**

Thanks to the delicious food Chanyeol treated Baekhyun the man felt incredibly rejuvenated. He skipped all the way home when he had gotten off the bus, he forgot his car again, and when he entered his house he sang at the top of his voice. 

"I'M HOOOOME~"

"YOU'RE HOOOOME~"

He heard his wife yell from the kitchen, he ran in her direction and caught her in the middle of chopping vegetables. He stood behind her and circled his arms around her waist, he laughed when his spouse pushed her bum back on him and threatened him with a knife because he had caught her a little off guard. 

"Whatcha doing?"

"I'm taking a shit."

"Haha.. funny. Need help? Not with the shit."

"I think I've got it from here but Baekhyun.. I wanna talk to you about something." 

Taeyeon dropped the knife and turned to face him, she had a worried expression. Whenever her face looked like that it was probably something really really big, like that one time she pissed herself a little on a super scary rollercoaster but honestly she was just exaggerating then. 

"It's about us."

**. . .**

Chanyeol was walking down his street, about three houses away from his home, the sun was shining beautifully and the air was fresh. Everything was great, the time he had spent earlier with Baekhyun, the meal they shared, the jokes they made, and he even thought the meeting exceeded with flying colours. Then the phone rang. The caller ID read 'Wifey' with a red heart next to it, he didn't know why but his heart dropped. 

"W-where are you?"

A woman's voice spoke through the phone, she sounded extremely tired and frightened. His voice always calmed her down, so when he spoke he spoke coolly so she didn't get more stressed out.

"Um almost home, how you feeling?"

"My head really fucking hurts."

"That's the hangover hun, I'll be right there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided I'm not doing the time things anymore, kinda tacky :<<  
> Sorry I uploaded LATE AGAIN!  
> I edited the chapter before and swapped it up a little so go check that out. I hope you enjoy this chapter though. I think I'm going through a little writer's block :(


	4. Make the deal - part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol and Baekhyun love each other but can't have each other, they have wives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WAS LATE AGAIN BECAUSE I WAS BOPPING TO EXO I SWEAR.
> 
> song(s): REMEMBER - KATIE, Ty Dolla $ign  
> Contrail - moonmoon

As soon as Chaeyoung hung up from the call Chanyeol shoved his phone into his pocket and ran the rest of the way, he fumbled with his keys and whilst inserting the key into the slit he took a couple of deep breaths to recollect his posture. He was incredibly nervous for no apparent reason and he needed his undivided attention to look after his spent wife.

Many times in his head he reminded himself everything will be completely fine, like some sort of chant to actually make it true, but when he saw his wife laying on the king-sized mattress with her limbs splayed out just like a starfish a small smile seized his lips.

He dropped his briefcase and walked to the bedside, she turned onto her side and curled her small body up, their eyes met and Chanyeol felt a pang of guilt. 

"I'm... I'm sorry about last night.."

Her voice was a little whisper and as she spoke tears fell from her face, his spouse wasn't really a bad person all the time she was just upset yesterday; yes, that made sense. Chanyeol found that he couldn't look at her soft face anymore and shifted his gaze to the ceiling as more words of apology came from Chaeyoung. 

"It's ok. Me too."

They caught eyes again.

"Are you.. uh... ok?"

There's a saying that goes: the eyes are the window to one's soul.

No matter how many fights and disagreements the two of them got into his wife could always see right through him, as if he were a broken glass shard that had fallen from a church's stained glass windows, but there was something's he just couldn't tell her. Yet, anyway. 

"Y-yeah... I'll go make you some porridge and hot tea, sound good?"

"Sounds amazing babe."

Before he could stand up and make his way out of the suddenly hot room she placed a hand on his face and gently cupped his cheek. His hand rested upon hers, they stayed like that for a second before he moved her hand slowly and let it drop from his face, this was the woman he loved back then and maybe now but tables always turn and the wind must blow a different way. 

"I love you.."

She told him but he had already shut the door. 

* * *

Baekhyun sat across from his wife in the living room. The house was quiet and the food Taeyeon had been preparing was put on hold, his heart thumped so hard in his chest he was worried if she could hear it. His hands were clasped together and his lines were pressed in a straight line, he was frightened for his life; had she caught them or found out?

"Baekhyun-ah.. I want kids."

This time something else filled the air. It wasn't loud shouts of happiness or joyous laughter, nor was it exciting talk. Instead, the silence in the room changed to awkwardness and tension grew thick in the air, a perfectly pitched scream could shatter it. 

"Hm..?"

Baekhyun's mind froze, he didn't know what to do but he knew that starting a family means cutting all affairs with Chanyeol and he just couldn't do that. Maybe he misheard her, he prayed and prayed she didn't really say that. 

"Baekhyun I want to start a family."

In the past 2 years, they have been married neither him nor her had brought up the idea of a family, he had no knowledge of how this thought slipped into her brain but he couldn't get mad. It has always been his dream to grow his own family but this.. he didn't think it would be with someone.. he couldn't explain it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, God, Baekhyun!"

Ok so she was completely not drunk or out of her mind, she wanted kids for sure and she seemed like she wasn't gonna wait a long time for them. He was lost in a terrible dilemma, upset his wife or prevent himself from doing something he'll regret. And after letting Chanyeol go the first time he wasn't gonna regret anything else.

But he didn't want to make Taeyeon mad, last time she got angry or sad it didn't end well on Baekhyun's end. Physical and mental scars were there to show.

"T-Taeyeon I- I don't think I can.. A child is a bit much for me."

He saw her stance shift, her body posture was relaxed but now tense, her neutral face swapped with a defensive look and her head was cocked to the side in misunderstanding. 

"I'm sorry, what do you mean 'you don't think you can'? This isn't a joke you know? Baekhyun I need you to be straight with me."

Her words were harsh and came out quickly, it was like the words were cutting at Baekhyun's skin and heart but he didn't back down because he was doing this for himself. If he showed he was terrified she would definitely take it to her advantage. He cleared his throat and leant forward in his chair, he squinted his eyes and stared directly at her like this was some sort of show-down.

"I mean, I don't want kids."

"2 years Baekhyun we've been together! 2 YEARS!"

"I GET THAT BUT I DON'T WANT IT!"

His voice boomed around the room and echoed through the hallways, he didn't mean to shout at all but he was petrified. Petrified for his fucking life because having the thought of fathering children whom he couldn't really love was so scary, his parents couldn't or wouldn't love him and he was never planning to repeat that mistake. 

"BUT CHANYEOL AND CHAEYOUNG ARE HAVING KIDS! MY OTHER FRIENDS ARE HAVING KIDS, MY PARENTS WANT GRAND-KIDS BAEKHYUN I CAN'T LET MY FUCKING PARENTS DOWN! I- I JUST... I just wanna... Gosh, I just wanna expand our love." 

His eyes grew to the size of saucepans and his mouth dropped open in disbelief.

"Ch-Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun's head span and his heart broke, he didn't say anything after that. He didn't even do anything, but breathe. The living room was suffocating him, so he retreated to the guest room and sat in the corner of the room with his knees folded against his chest.

* * *

"Sit up now, I don't want my hard work to decorate the front of your shirt.."

Chaeyoung giggled and sat up in their bed, with her back against the headboard and the duvet falling to her waist Chanyeol put the tray with food and a beverage on her lap. As a thank you, she smiled up at her husband with the warm cup in her hand, he patted her head and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. 

**. . .**

Chanyeol sat down on a barstool by the counter in his kitchen, the height was a little uncomfortable because they ordered short ones for his wife and he wasn't as petite as her. His phone was blowing up with work messages, lots of congratulations from family members too unbothered to celebrate with him and work colleagues but he didn't even bother to skim through the texts he was waiting for that one notification from Baekhyun. 

But he never got it, he texted first this time.

what's up chicken head - C

Baekhyun had seen the message but didn't reply. What the fuck was going on today? 

yo? - C

sorry if u didnt like the nickname - C

omds replyyyy - C

Chanyeol was growing impatient, he called the man too; 5 times exactly. This was reminding Chanyeol about old times, the day Baekhyun left him, he couldn't get to Baekhyun - no one could actually - he had no idea where he had gone to and it ached his heart. It's obviously not as bad now, the situation not the heartbreak, but it worried him. 

Baek? - C

Did I do something? - C

God, Chanyeol even sent a selfie of him pouting but it wasn't enough. At this point, Baekhyun wasn't even reading the messages and panic began to set in. 

I'm coming over. - C

No. - B

And then Baekhyun was offline. What the actual fuck was going on? Chanyeol felt like throwing the stupid chair he was sitting on at a wall, he hasn't done anything wrong so why must his friend behave in such a way. It really perplexed him. 

"Chanyeol?!"

His wife called for him from upstairs, he didn't know what she wanted but he was eager for a distraction from Baekhyun and she was his perfect getaway. Usually, Baekhyun was the man's safe haven but now it didn't seem like the other wanted nothing to do with him. 

"Coming!"

* * *

Baekhyun saw almost every single one of Chanyeol's messages yet he chose not to see the rest, he blinked back his tears. Chanyeol and he made love all the time, whenever they could and however they could but how could the man betray him like that. He knew there was nothing between them now but how dare he.

The back of his head thudded against the wall and his phone smashed against the opposite side of the room, he felt miserable inside like something was eating him alive. Tomorrow he had to see him again at work but even thinking of his face pained him, Chanyeol cared for him too much, he had loved him too much, fucked and touched him too much - so much he felt obsessed with everything the guy did and he was almost certain the latter was as well. 

He dragged his feet around the room and face planted onto his bed, his eyelids were heavy and before he knew it he had fallen asleep. 

**. . .**

He had woken up with something hugging his torso, holy fuck was it a kid? Was he living out his "worst" nightmare? He reluctantly looked down and saw it was his wife lying in the bed with him. He did miss her before but right now he wasn't in the mood for a cuddle session, he gently unpeeled her arms from around his waist - careful not to wake and stir the woman's slumber - and sat upon the edge of the bed. His shoulders hung heavily with dread and his eyes were trained on his feet as he shuffled around the house.

He received a few more messages, from Chanyeol, but he ignored it. He, however, wasn't expecting a knock on the door.

"And just who the fuck might that be?"

The small man cursed whilst twisting the doorknob and pulling the door open, a flash of bright light hit him in the face and burnt his sleep-drugged eyes - he definitely should open the curtains a lot more around the house - until a large shadow covered his face and blocked the sun's rays from attacking him.

"Baekhyun.."

"Why are you here Chanyeol?"

He let out a defeated sigh and stepped to the side allowing his boss inside - he was sure Chanyeol would've barged in any way - he rubbed his face in case he had any dried tears then shut the door; locking it behind him. 

"I texted you that I was coming. You would've known if you happened to read the rest of my messages."

* * *

It turned out all she had summoned him for was because she had finished her food and she wanted to go back to bed but the tray wasn't letting her. He took the food tray downstairs but didn't even bother to clean it up, he dropped it into the kitchen sink and went back onto his phone. Still, the messages were unread.

Chanyeol continued to spam the male, he wasn't embarrassed or shy blowing up Baekhyun's phone because he did it all the time, he was pacing around his apartment because it had been an hour or something since his secretary last read his messages and that's when came up with the cliche k-drama technique: show up at their house whenever you feel like it because you love them and they should most definitely make time for you. 

All the commotion in his head almost made him forget he had a wife, just almost any way, in a rush to show up at Baekhyun's door he ran up the flight of stairs two at a time and swung the bedroom door open. His wife was definitely startled because she hid her phone underneath the duvet.

"I'm going to Baekhyun's house, want anything when I come back?"

Chaeyoung just shook her head but as soon as Chanyeol retreated out of the room she called his name, his head popped round the door again. She didn't know why she said it at such a time but it came out.

"Let's.. let's not keep secrets anymore, deal?"

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started working on this chapter early so i could get it out on time this time! :) are you proud?  
> this chapter was super dramatic i hope it isnt tacky or cringy or cliche :):  
> im not even sure if the songs do help or if you guys like that whole concept  
> i also wanna do a few oneshots so maybe u can comment what youd like to see (ships etc)


	5. hello, author here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh, an apology and explanation?

Hi, its the author here :)

I have decided to place this story on hold, I feel like I want to put out a few one-shots and shorter stories first so I can build up my eNgLisH sKiLLs. Please understand and watch out for my other stories 🥰🥰

**Author's Note:**

> first ever fanfic pls like it 😔 😔 pls don't hate Chanyeol for being so harsh at the start Baekkie likes it that way 🤭 I'll be updating this story every Friday at 6PM GMT+1 (UK timezone) so be sure to always check! um btw just to make it a little easier to understand. Chanyeol and Baekhyun are in love. Baekhyun doesn't show it as much and neither does Chanyeol. Taeyeon is a women of few but strong words. Chaeyoung is a gold digging selFISH B**** *** wife..  
> Please give me lots and lots of kudos + comments :)  
> *plus y'all saw what i did there? ;))


End file.
